Our Happy Ending
by Ellivia22
Summary: Killian is finally ready to take his relationship with Emma to the next level: a marriage proposal. But first he plans to ask David for Emma's hand. Will David give his blessing? And if so, will Emma say yes to the big question? Oneshot Captain Swan
Hey guys! I'm back with another story. I hope you like it. Please review. Love, Ellivia22

Disclaimer: if I owned Once Upon a Time, Hook and Emma would be engaged by now :)

 **Our Happy Ending**

 **By: Ellivia22**

 **Killian**

 _Today_ I remind myself for the millionth time as I enter the kitchen. _Today is the day_.

I lean against the door frame and watch Emma, clad in blue checkered pajama bottoms and a white tank top, cooking on the stove. She's concentrating so hard that she hasn't even noticed that I entered the room. I don't know what she's making, but it smells amazing.

I continue to watch Emma as she cooks on, completely mesmerized. I've loved her for so long. Now-almost six months after we returned from the Underworld I'm finally ready to take the big step with her. Henry helped me pick out the ring two weeks ago, but I haven't asked her yet. Not until I do the honorable thing. But that thought absolutely terrifies me.

"So are you just going to continue to stare at me or are you going to come get breakfast?" Emma asks, not turning around.

I grin. I swear that woman has eyes on the back of her head. I approach her, giving her a kiss. "Morning, love."

"Morning." She hands me a plate.

"Thank you. It smells great. What is it?"

"They are called pancakes. I added strawberries on the top to give it a little flavor."

Together we settle down to breakfast. Emma's been making all sorts of meals I haven't ever had before: French toast, cinnamon rolls, oatmeal, and many more. This is the best meal yet. The 'pancakes' are soft and buttery. The strawberries give it a sweet taste. I'll have to have her make me more of these sometime. While we eat I continue to look at Emma. I can't take my eyes off her. I swallow. "Very good."

"I'm glad you like them."

 **DING!**

Emma's phone goes off. I manage to hold back a smile. Emma is really good at reading people. I can't let her suspect anything.

"It's a text from Henry," she says, staring at her phone. "He wants me to take him to see the new Wolverine movie that just came out. Do you want to come?"

"What's a Wolverine?" I ask in confusion.

"He's a superhero Henry likes. From his comic books."

I have no idea what she's talking about, but it doesn't matter. All that matters is that Henry keeps Emma distracted without her suspecting anything. I shake my head. "You go ahead. You and Henry deserve to spend some time together. Besides I have things to do today."

She looks disappointed. I take her hand gently. "Go have fun with your son. We can do something together tonight. How about you meet me at my ship at sundown. We can watch the stars. Just the two of us."

Emma's face lights up, a slight sparkle in her brown eyes. She kisses my cheek gently. "Deal."

After cleaning the empty dishes with a wave of her hand, Emma leaves the kitchen. I slump against my chair. Hopefully Henry can keep Emma distracted long enough for me to prepare for tonight. More importantly I hope that I have enough courage for what I'm about to do next.

…...

An hour later I'm standing in front of the green door of the Charming's apartment. My hand is raised, yet I haven't been able to make myself knock. My chest hurts from my heart pounding so hard from nerves. I force myself to be brave. I've been through worse situations than this-including Death itself. I can do this. What's the worst that could happen?

 _He could say no_ a voice whispers in my mind.

 _Or he could say yes_ another voice argues back. _He did say that you were starting to grow on him_.

"Only one way to find out," I say under my breath. I straighten my black shirt. Finally I knock on the door.

 **Knock! Knock!**

The door opens swiftly, revealing the person I've been dreading. "Hook?" David says in surprise. "What are you doing here? Where's Emma?"

"She took Henry somewhere. Something called a movie." I peer inside. The apartment looks empty. I feel slightly disappointed. This might have gone easier if Snow was here. "Do you think we can talk?"

He opens the door wider. allowing me entry. I do so. I have a hard time looking at him as he closes the door behind me. "So," David prompts a few minutes later when I don't say anything. "What did you want to talk about?"

I swallow the large lump in my throat. "I, uh, came to ask you something. Bloody hell this is difficult."

"What?"

I look straight in his eyes. "I want to ask you for Emma's hand. I-I want to marry her."

David stares at me long and hard, folding his arms across his chest. I'm getting more nervous with each passing second. Already my courage is starting to fade. "I know I'm not the ideal man you want your daughter to be with. And I how you feel about pirates, but I love her. I'd do anything for her. She sees the good in me. And I'm hoping...hoping that you do too."

The silence continues to stretch into several minutes. He is still staring hard at me, his expression unchanged. I sigh. I was fooling myself in believing that I would get his blessing. "Now I see that all of this is just wishful thinking. I'm sorry that I wasted your time." I move past David, desperate to get out of the apartment.

"You're right," David says just as my hand touches the cold doorknob. "I never liked pirates and when I first met you I disliked you from the start. You were an egotistical scoundrel with a drinking problem. Someone who has caused havoc in Storybrooke multiple times just to get his revenge."

I wince with each word he says. The truth is painful. My voice wavers slightly. "Actually I prefer dashing rapscallion." I turn the doorknob.

"But," he continues. "Over the course of the past couple of years I've seen the change in you. You've become selfless and brave-the kind of guy who has saved my life and the lives of my family. I know how much you love my daughter, and the fact that you respect me enough to ask for her hand means a lot."

I slowly turn to face him, hardly believing my ears. "Does this mean..."

David holds out his hand, a warm smile on his face. "Welcome to the family."

I shake it. The tightness in my chest quickly eases up. "Thanks, mate."

"Now, let's see the ring."

Grinning I pull the small ring out of my pocket. I've overcome the first obstacle. Now comes the harder part: getting the most guarded woman I know to agree to marry me.

 **Emma**

The last rays of sunlight fade as the sun makes its final decent. Without thinking about it I teleport right on the main deck of the Jolly Roger. I wipe my sweaty hands on my jeans. I don't know why I'm feeling nervous. It's not like I haven't been on this ship before. I have a weird feeling. Killian seemed a little off during breakfast this morning. And Henry kept suggesting other things to do after we saw the movie. It's as if he was trying to keep me distracted. Something's up.

"There you are, Swan," Killian says, his hook resting on the wheel. "Ready to set sail?"

I smile, putting my suspicions out of my mind. I join him. "Ready when you are."

Killian turns the wheel with ease. The floor vibrates as the ship starts to move. I wrap my arm around him, my chin resting on his shoulder. I have no idea where we're going, nor do I care. All that matters is that we are together.

We sail in silence. I remain close to him as he guides the ship out of the harbor. "You're awfully quiet," I comment after several minutes.

He smiles at me. I notice that he looks a little nervous. "Sorry, love. I was lost in thought. Being on the water does that to me sometimes."

My eyes narrow slightly. He's definitely holding something back. I don't know why he thinks he can keep things from me. I choose to ignore it. It's such a peaceful night with the bright stars above us and the sounds of the waves crashing against the boat. I don't want to ruin the moment.

After a while all that can be seen is just waves ahead. Killian lets go of the wheel. "Perfect timing. All the stars are out now." He takes my hand and pulls me down the stairs to the lower level of the upper deck. He leads me to the side of ship where we have a perfect view of the waves and the stars shining above us.

Killian's arm wraps around me. He holds me close. I lay my head on his chest, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat. It's so wonderful to hear that sound again. "It's so peaceful out here," I whisper. "I can see why the ocean calms you."

"When you were in New York I was desperate to get my ship back. Being at sea seemed to be the only way to lessen the pain of losing you."

I smile. "And then you traded your ship to bring me back home."

"Aye. I realized that I wouldn't be truly happy again until I was with you."

I pull back slightly so that I can touch his face. "I've loved you ever since you told me that you traded your ship for me."

"I've loved you since we climbed the beanstalk."

Our lips meet in a passionate kiss. He tastes so good, so him. My hand rests on his face as he continues to hold me tighter. My body shivers. This is what being in love is all about. We pull away reluctantly. I continue to look deeply into his blue eyes. They are full of fear, hope, and love. "Emma," he whispers.

"Yeah?"

"I have something to give you."

I raise my eyebrow. "Another ring?"

Killian grins at me nervously. "Actually yes. But instead of it being a ring from my past, this ring, I hope, will represent our future together."

My heart pounds loudly in my chest. I've been waiting so long for this moment. "You mean..."

"You mean everything to me, Swan. I want nothing more than to always have you by my side. So what do you say, love?" He pulls out a small ring out of his shirt pocket. "Marry me?"

A single tear falls down my face. I haven't felt this happy in a long time. I take the ring. It is made of white gold with little diamonds in the design of a swirl. The center stone is made of white sapphire. I have never seen anything so beautiful. "Yes. Of course I will."

I pull Killian closer, my lips pressed against his. His arm wraps around my waist, while mine circle around his neck. He responds with just as much passion, lifting me off the ground. Tonight has been the best night of my life. And it's only going to get better.

"Thank you for giving me my happy ending," Killian says once we pull away again.

I smile. " _Our_ happy ending."

Gently Killian puts the beautiful ring on my finger. Finally the last puzzle piece of my life has fallen into place. I have my family, my true love, and the future I've always been hoping for.

 **The End**


End file.
